You were meant for me
by MySweetCullen
Summary: Após um engano Bella acaba conhecendo Edward e eles por contado destino acabam se tornando grandes amigos e depois se apaixonando, mas quando a distancia separa você do seu amor nem sempre dá para conviver com isso.


_Narrador em 3 pessoa_

-Ai droga, preciso sair daqui! – Sussurrou a garota de olhos castanhos.

Ela estava certa realmente precisava sair dali o seu namorado ou melhor ex namorado estava a perseguindo novamente, ele era um daqueles dos vários garotos que se apaixonou por ela em Forks a única diferença é que ele conseguiu uma chance com ela, uma coisa que ela se arrepende muito de ter feito ter dado a chance dele se aproximar.

Ela mal imaginava que esse simples ato de dizer "eu quero namorar com você" traria serias conseqüências quando ela terminasse com ele e ele fizesse da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno a perseguindo por todos os lados e tentando provar pra ele que eles nunca deveriam ter terminado.

A garota correu sem rumo pelas ruas de Forks, não estava perdida ela sabia que naquela cidade tão pequena não seria difícil achar um conhecido que a ajudasse a encontrar o caminho de volta para a sua casa. Quando se permitiu olhar para trás percebeu que Mike já não a perseguia mais e respirou fundo, aquilo já não era amor era obsessão, riu com seu próprio pensamento quem diria que Isabella Marie Swan um dia viraria objeto de obsessão de algum garoto?

Suspirou e resolveu ligar para a Emmett seu irmão que com certeza poderia ajudá-la nessa situação, claro que ela seria obrigada a ouvir algumas piadas do tipo "Se fudeu mana, quis ficar com o cara agora agüenta o chiclete" sim todas as piadinhas do seu irmão eram sem graça, mas se ele não a salvasse muitas vezes talvez ela estaria nos braços de Mike outra vez. Tremeu com o pensamento fazendo uma careta para seus pensamentos, pegou seu celular e discou o numero do seu irmão e esperou ele atender de primeira mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

-Emmett você tem que me ignorar bem agora? – Reclamou para o celular e voltou a discar o número.

Dessa vez não teve que esperar muito e no segundo toque ele atendeu...

No outro lado da cidade o garoto de olhos verdes estava mais atrapalhado do que nunca, tentava arrumar as suas malas para finalmente sair daquela cidade, apesar de não se poder considerar que ele mora em Forks já que sua casa é um pouco afastada de tudo nos limites da cidade.

-Droga! – Gritou ao deixar uma caixa cheia de livros cair sobre o seu pé.

-Está tudo bem Edward? – Gritou sua mãe do andar de baixo assim que ouviu o estrondo que a caixa fez.

-Claro mãe, só derrubei uma caixa.

-Vamos logo com isso ou vamos perder o nosso vôo Edward.

Ele não respondeu já era a quarta ou quinta vez que ela dizia isso ela estava tão ansiosa para viajar e começar a sua nova vida que nem percebeu que ainda faltavam mais de uma hora para terem que sair de lá.

O garoto pegou seus livros que caíram no chão e os recolocou na caixa agora lacrando ela com fita adesiva – seria melhor que nada – quando ouviu seu celular tocar.

"_Número não identificado_" leu no visor de seu celular, ninguém que ele conhecia poderia estar ligando para ele afinal todos sabiam que ele estava se mudando e que só ligaria quando chegasse, mas a pessoa que ligou para ele era tão insistente que ele parou para pensar se deveria atender ou não, optou por atender mas já era tarde demais e seu celular parou de tocar, ele revirou os olhos pensando o quanto foi idiota por pensar em atender.

Mas não demorou nem um minuto e seu celular recomeçou a tocar ainda com o "número não identificado" exposto na tela, ele correu e pegou seu celular e acabar com a curiosidade que agora tomava conta dele.

_-Emmet pelo amor de deus o que você está fazendo de tão importante que não pode me atender antes hein? Eu pensei que você tinha me dito que estaria disposto a me resgatar a hora que quiser que belo irmão você é não é?_

A garota do outro lado da linha falava tão rápido que ele teve que reprimir a vontade de dar risada, percebeu que o telefonema tinha sido um engando, mas está se divertindo com aquilo mas entrou em um dilema não sabia o que deveria falar.

-Ér... – Começou mas logo foi interrompido.

_-Não importa Emm, vem me buscar pelo amor de deus aquele cretino do Mike continua a me seguir você acredita? _– Novamente ela não deu chance para ele responder. _– Eu to presa aqui Emmett e não tenho o que fazer e sem piadinhas dessa vez pelo amor ta? Já sei que eu não devia ter dado pro Mike em nenhum momento da minha vida nem espalhado meu mel por ele nem ser tão doce para ele ficar me seguindo então vamos evitar os seus clichês, só venha me buscar agora antes que tenha que me buscar na cadeia pois eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!_

Edward ainda se divertia com aquela situação mas começou a ficar preocupado com a garota apesar da irritação ela parecia ter bons motivos para fugir daquele tal de Mike.

_-E ai Emm o que vai ser? Ficou mudo agora? Mas que porra hein! Eu ainda tenho que passar na casa da Alice para pegar meus livros então... dá pra responder? –_ Gritou a última parte fazendo com que o garoto se assustase.

-Moça... – Começou gentilmente. – Me desculpa mas esse telefone não é de nenhum Emmett. – O riso era evidente em sua voz.

_-Ah Emm para de... O que você falou? – _Seu tom de voz mudou para algo que parecia surpresa e espanto.

-Bom é isso ai... acho que você se enganou!

_-Ai me desculpa, desculpa mesmo! Ai que vergonha que eu to me desculpa, por favor me perdoa eu aqui gritando com você você nem é o você que quero gritar e você deve estar bravo agora me desculpa por favor ai que vergonha! _– Ela disparou tudo sem ao menos respirar fazendo ele soltar uma gostosa gargalhada que a fez se sentir mais calma.

-Calma moça está tudo bem, sem desespero pelo menos você não falou nada revelador de mais sobre sua vida. – Os dois riram. – Mas como conseguiu ligar pra mim?

A resposta era obvia ela tinha se enganado de telefone, do outro lado da cidade ela corava como nunca havia corado antes, estava com vergonha por ter contado sobre o Mike para qualquer um e ainda falar sobre vida sexual com ele, não que ela tenha falado demais mas Bella sempre foi exagerada.

-Devo ter discado o número errado... desculpa eu vou desligar.

_-Não, não espera!_

Ela ouviu os protestos dele um agora ficando confusa se ele sabia que a ligação tinha sido um engano o que mais tinha para falar?

-O que?

_-Posso pelo menos saber o seu nome moça?_

Sem ao menos saber o porque ela se viu com vontade de falar o seu nome para ele, parecia loucura sair falando o nome para uma pessoa que você só conhece porque ligou para um número ligar mas que mal a nisso? É só o nome ele nem pediu o endereço.

-Bella. Bom Isabella para falar a verdade, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella.

-Bella... um lindo nome sabia? Eu gosto de Bella deve fazer jus a sua beleza_ la Bella ragazza. _

A garota riu do italiano do garoto e corou muito mais – se isso ainda era possível.

-_Grazie. _E eu posso saber o seu nome _monsieur?_

Ela já tinha se esquecido de que toda aquela conversa só estava acontecendo porque ela queria falar com seu irmão, estava tão distraída que nem se preocupava mais com o Mike.

_-Além de tudo fala francês? Inglês, francês, italiano e...? – _Ele soltou uma leve risada.

-Portugues e estou rumo ao espanhol!

_-Uau agora estou realmente surpreso e meu nome é Edward mas me chame de... bom me chame de Edward mesmo!_

Eles riram e ela se viu corando mais uma vez, mas agora por simplesmente perceber que ela estava falando com um estranho como se fossem velhos amigos.

-Adorei seu nome... bom eu tenho que desligar.

_-Hum..._ – Ela percebeu a decepção na voz dele. –_ E eu poderia saber porque?_

-Porque eu tenho que encontrar meu irmão a não ser que você queira vir me buscar aqui. – Ela segurou uma risada para que ele pensasse que estava falando séria.

-Bom Bella eu bem que queria, mas estou me mudando nesse exato minuto. – Ele suspirou.

-E isso te deixa triste... – Era para ser uma pergunta, mas saiu mais como uma afirmação.

-Sim...

Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos o fato de não se conhecerem não incomodava mais, eles já poderiam se intitular como "futuros amigos" que ninguém iria estranhar, eles conversavam sobre assuntos pessoais coisa que os dois só faziam com quem realmente confiavam. A pergunta que não queria calar na cabeça dos dois era: "O que eu estou fazendo?"

-Acho que você tem que desligar... – A voz de Edward não saiu mais alta do que um sussurro.

_-É.. eu tenho...? _

Ele riu da confusão da frase dela.

-Sim Bella você ia ligar para o seu irmão lembra?

_-A sim claro, bom então tchau. _

-Espera Bella. – Ele hesitou um pouco antes de falar o que queria, mas já tinham falado tanta coisa que não deveriam que não se importou por muito tempo. – Vou falar com você outra vez de novo? Quero dizer... eu vou poder pelo menos... ér... te mandar uma mensagem? Desculpa se eu estou fazendo algo que você não quer mas eu... é que...

Edward desistiu de fazer uma frase coerente Bella deu uma gargalhada alta e ele reparou que esse era um dos sons mais lindos que ele já tinha ouvido, Edward quase arregalou os olhos ao perceber no que estava pensando, como poderia pensar assim de uma pessoa que nem conhecia?

_-É claro que pode Edward, bom boa viagem e me manda uma mensagem quando você chegar... bom aonde quer que você vai._

Ele riu aliviado tinha medo de ter assustado ela de alguma forma.

_-Tenha um bom dia Bella... e obrigada! _

-De nada Edward tenha um bom dia você também, beijo. – Ela fez o som de beijo com a boca e ele sorrio com isso.

Os dois desligaram seus celulares e pararam para pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, era incrível como os dois pensavam a mesma coisa o que tinha acabado de acontecer era uma loucura, uma loucura divertida e prazerosa.

Edward tinha ficado feliz em "conhecê-la" de alguma forma, foi bom ouvir a voz dela antes de ir viajar e dói bom falar para alguém que ele não estava feliz com isso... Bella também tinha ficado feliz com sua conversa com o Edward foi bom para esquecer o seu perseguidor e para se distrair, tinha conhecido um cara diferente dos outros que a chamavam para sair, na verdade os outros nem conversavam com ela só se importavam com o seu corpo e mais nada.

Cada um foi para o seu lado fazer as suas coisas Edward terminar de arrumar as suas malas, mas agora com um sorriso no rosto que até a sua mãe estava ficando desconfiada e Bella ligar para o Emmett – agora digitando o número certo – que prometeu ir busca-la a tempo de voltarem para almoçar.

Mesmo separados e sem se conhecer os dois não conseguiam esquecer aquela conversa... acabaram de passar de estranhos para quase amigos e se animavam com isso... sabia que era loucura mas queriam descobrir o que o destino aguardava para os dois.


End file.
